When It's Time to Party
by FitchSwitch
Summary: Naomi's friend Cook is pretty sure she'd get along with his friend Emily. Slight AU. Fluffy, smutty one-shot. Because I felt like writing one.


**A/n: Because sometimes you just feel like writing a smutty one-shot. (That being said, holy crap can I never just write anything without a plot? Below is a prime example of my complete inability to write 8 words when I can write 80 instead.) Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

* * *

><p>Naomi hefted the two handles of vodka higher up into her arms and wondered what she was doing. A raging party was going on in the house in front of her (she could vaguely see the gyrating bodies in the living room through some curtains that looked like they'd been torn down by someone) and she was debating whether she wanted to go in or not.<p>

She'd met James Cook six months ago at a victory party for her college's rugby team's championship. He went to Roundview, the college across town that they had just destroyed in the game, but he hadn't come to the party to cause trouble, only to pick up girls. Naomi learned quickly that that was just the way Cook worked: he knew that Bellemonte would be having a party, so he'd come simply for the free booze and babes. He'd hit on her ceaselessly the whole night, until she'd informed him she'd much rather fuck the brunette girl he was with than go near his probably STI-ridden cock. Instead of getting angry he'd thrown his head back and howled his special Cook laugh, and then informed her that he liked her and they were going to be good mates.

So that's sort of how she'd been wrangled into being friends with James Cook. It was pretty fun, for the most part. He and Effy (the brunette who had been with him that night and his on-again-off-again fuckbuddy), were actually really cool and seemed to know where all the best parties were almost as soon as they happened. Cook was endlessly fascinated with her gayness and took it upon himself to set her up with as many people as possible. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't get a text from Cook saying he had someone he wanted her to meet, and that someone was inevitably a hot girl he thought she'd want to shag (and all right, most of the time he was right, because let's be honest Cook had good taste in women).

And that was pretty much how this night started. She'd gotten a call from Cook and expected to be going to a party, only to be informed that he was under house arrest for something or other (a 'bogus charge', he insisted) so _he _was the one throwing the party tonight. He'd gone on and on about how great it was because she could _finally _meet his Roundview friends. He and Effy had always tried to get Naomi and their group of friends together but something always came up. Naomi was beginning to think it was fate trying to tell them something. Cook was especially excited about tonight.

"I've got someone you need to meet, Blondie," he'd informed her ecstatically when they'd talked earlier. "Soulmates kind of thing, I'm telling you. You're hot. She's hot. You'll be hot together. Soulmate material."

It didn't surprise her that that was Cook's only criteria for people being soulmates.

Cook saw her the moment she opened the door and he was over like a shot. From the redness of his face and the size of his pupils he was already drunk and off his box on something.

"NAOMIKINS!" he bellowed. He grabbed her around the shoulders and planted a big kiss on her cheek. He'd tried for the lips once and she'd kicked him in the balls, so he was careful never to do that again.

He quickly dragged her into the kitchen and away from the mass of bodies dancing in the living room. Once he'd relieved her of her vodka bottles she waved at Effy, who threw her a smile from where she was half-in and half-out of the lap of a tall guy with messy brown hair. Apparently she and Cook were off-again.

Cook took a swig straight out of the bottle and then motioned to the guy. "That's Fredster," he said. "Freddie, this is our mate Naomi. Well fit, right? She's a muff-muncher though. Thought we'd introduce her to Emily. It'd be hot, right?"

Freddie ignored the question and nodded politely at her, and she smiled back. He seemed like a nice enough guy, maybe a little boring-looking, but Effy seemed to like him.

"And this is GAY-J!" Cook dragged a curly-haired boy over. "Jaykins, Naomi. Naomi, JJ."

The boy smiled at her, revealing a row of braces, and held his hand out. Naomi found herself wondering who did that anymore even as she shook it.

"Hello," he said politely. "You're just as attractive as Cook said you would be. Of course he used rather more vulgar terms that really did not highlight the symmetry of your face as opposed to the counter-symmetry that you would find in unattractive people."

"JJ!" all three of the others said at once, and he stopped talking and blushed instead. Naomi almost felt bad for him. The poor boy was obviously socially awkward.

Cook kept dragging her around and around the party, but never once did he introduce her to the person he said she needed to meet. Naomi had just left the makeshift dance floor and moved back into the kitchen when she saw her.

Naomi suddenly regretted wearing a hoodie because she was pretty sure her entire body was overheating. The girl was sitting on the counter by the open window, talking with Freddie and Effy (who were still sitting together at the table) and as Naomi watched she laughed. The music was too loud so it wasn't like Naomi could hear the sound, but just seeing it was good enough. The way her face lit up when she laughed, the smooth line of her neck as she threw her head back in amusement; this girl was absolutely gorgeous.

Naomi knew she was staring, knew it was blatant as her eyes ran all the way down this unknown girl's body. Bright, shocking red hair that she immediately wanted to run her hands through. The adorableness of her button nose and the playful grin on lips that made Naomi want to kiss her until she couldn't see straight. Her fit body, her tank-top revealing toned arms, a strip of flat stomach as it rode up a little bit (and Naomi thought she might have caught a glimpse of ink on her hip, which might cause her to spontaneously combust on the spot), the shorts that showcased surprisingly long legs for someone who didn't look very tall. She couldn't see the color of her eyes from where she was standing but the way she stopped laughing and quirked an eyebrow at Freddie was damn sexy.

She found herself thinking, _please be Cook's friend. Please, please, please be Cook's friend._

It was a moment of instant lust and attraction so strong that it made Naomi's knees weak. She was aware that she was thoroughly eye-fucking this girl to within an inch of her life, and couldn't find it in herself to care. She wanted to walk over there and pull the girl off the counter and into her arms, kiss her, dance with her. She wanted to throw her against the nearest horizontal surface and make this girl scream her name.

She didn't do any of these things. She turned around and walked outside for a fag. When she went inside she went back to dancing with Cook. A few random girls danced with her for a bit, and she let them, but none of them were the redhead. Some tried to entice her, leaning up for a kiss or running hands along her body, but each time she stepped away or found some excuse. She didn't feel like it tonight.

That was a fucking lie. She definitely felt like it. But there was only one person at the party Naomi wanted to pull, but she was being too much of a pussy to make a move. Nevertheless, and it could have been paranoia acting up, but more than once throughout the night she felt eyes on her. A heated gaze, probably not unlike the one she'd been leveling at the redhead earlier. Eyes that wanted to have her, possess her, own her. And whenever she looked around for the owner of those eyes she always saw the gorgeous redhead nearby, although never looking at her. But she refused to jump to conclusions.

Eventually Cook threw everyone out. It was actually rather funny. Some of them he had to push out the front door, until it was just the people he'd introduced her to in the kitchen, plus a handful more. To her disappointment the redhead was not one of the people in the kitchen.

"Living room, Blondie," he ordered, throwing his arm around her shoulders again and dragging her forwards. "I want you to meet my mates."

They stepped into the living room and –

_Yes, there was a God. And he was kind to her. _

The redhead was sitting cross-legged on the floor talking with JJ. Oh God, abort mission, this was not a good idea. They were in an enclosed space. There were only about eight or nine other people around. She was sitting _right there_, in those shorts, with that smile on her face, and now all Naomi could think about was sex and how much she wanted to be having it with her.

"Everybody! This is Effy and my's Bellemonte mate Naomi. Naomikins…everybody!"

It wasn't much of an introduction and _god fucking damnit Cook why couldn't you have at least said the redhead's name you wanker _but Naomi gave them all her best smile anyway. And not because she wanted the redhead to see her best smile, no sir, not at all, how could you think that?

She quickly took inventory of the people she didn't know: a quiet-looking blonde girl on the other side of JJ, a bouncy blonde girl practically in the lap of a dark-skinned boy, and _holy shit _an exact replica of the redhead. No, not exact, actually, because she had a rounder face where the redhead's was more oval, and her hair was darker, almost purple, and the set of her mouth was a little meaner.

Naomi tried not to look at the redhead too often, she really tried, but everyone else was lounging in a circle on the floor and when she sat down she found herself directly across from the girl. Her eyes were drawn to the redhead automatically and she was trapped. Trapped in warm, liquid brown eyes that smiled at her and she couldn't stop herself from giving the dorkiest wave in the world and saying, "Hello" very quietly. Only at the last second did she turn a little bit so the greeting could be addressed to everybody.

Alcohol was passed around the circle and soon everyone was talking. Cook launched into an animated story of the night he and Effy had actually met Naomi, including a scarily accurate impression of her answer when he'd sauntered right on up to her and said 'Come on, Blondie. You want it, I want it, let's get together and feel all right.'

"So she turns to me and gives me the Campbell glare. Scariest thing you'll ever see in your life. And she goes, 'You couldn't make me feel all right if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer'."

The room erupted into laughter and Naomi had to join too, even if she was blushing. It hadn't been the nicest way to reject him, but in her defense he was an asshole sometimes.

"And then she said she'd rather fuck Effy instead. Kept my pride up. Nice to know I'm only turned down by lesbians," he threw a wink at her and she laughingly flipped him off before he added, "and Katie."

Everyone's eyes snapped over to Naomi, who grinned sheepishly and nodded. The redhead was staring at her intently, while the other twin made a face at Cook and huffed, but Naomi had extra information. So the meaner twin was called Katie. That narrowed down the choices of Emily to the two blondes and her redhead.

_Please be Emily. Please be Emily and like girls, because I like girls and I would very much like to show you how much I like girls._

Eventually Cook grabbed a bottle and threw it in the middle of the circle.

"Spin the bottle?" he offered, and waggled his tongue.

Everyone started to protest and he laughed at them. "Come on you lot! Been in this house a week. Cookie Monster ain't seen no action lately from anyone but his hands. We're all friends here. What's some snogging between friends?" His grin widened. "Plus there's more girls than boys. Guaranteed lesbian action, 'specially with Emily and Naomi in the room."

That seemed to sway the rest of the boys. The bouncy blonde was more than up for it, and no one besides Katie seemed particularly opposed, so away they went. Naomi felt a little childish when she reached for the bottle and spun it. Cook cheered when it landed on Effy.

Her friend rolled her eyes at Cook's behavior because it's not like they'd never kissed before. Drugs were a powerful thing, after all. Effy's smirk turned wicked and she said "C'mere Naoms" and she grabbed Naomi and pulled her forward. They kissed longer and probably more thoroughly than the game called for, but Naomi could tell that Effy wanted to put on a show for somebody (probably Freddie) and Effy had helped her enough times that she wasn't averse to lending a hand, so to speak. Cook was practically having a coronary by the time they pulled apart and the room broke out into applause.

Effy winked at her and licked her lips obviously. "Yup," she purred. "Still waiting for you to start giving lessons, Naoms."

Naomi was confused by the comment, because she couldn't tell who that had possibly helped. Until she looked over and not only saw Freddie seething with jealousy, but the redhead had her eyes riveted to them, Naomi's lips in particular, as if she was two seconds away from judging the accuracy of Effy's sentence for herself. Even if the girl wasn't Emily, even if she was straight, she was definitely curious now.

The game got pretty crazy pretty quickly. Naomi also had to kiss Freddie, who was quite the gentleman about it, and the bouncy blonde girl who she found out was called Pandora. The redhead had to kiss Cook and JJ, and also her sister. A kiss on the cheek had sufficed for that one.

Naomi was getting frustrated. Honestly, there weren't that many fucking people in the room! Simple math said that the bottle had to land on one of them at least one time for fuck's sake!

Just as she was thinking that the redhead reached out and gave the bottle a good spin. It went around and around so long Naomi almost reached out and stopped the thing itself, until it finally settled pointing at her. Cook made so much noise she thought the celebration in her mind had actually manifested itself for a second.

"Yeah!" he hooted, punching the air with his fists. "Emilio and Naomikins! Have at it, girls! I expect tongue and lots of it."

_Emilio. Emilio? Emily. Oh great mother of all things good and holy, thank you thank you thank you. _

The redhead was Emily. The redhead was Emily. She couldn't shake that thought. The redhead was Emily. Emily, who Cook wanted to introduce her to. Gay Emily. She bit her lip to keep her ecstatic grin internal.

They were directly across from each other, and as she got on her knees and leaned over she was suddenly and inexplicably nervous. Before she was halfway across Emily grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her the rest of the way. Naomi had to reach a hand down to the floor to steady herself before an entire conflagration of fireworks went off behind her eyelids.

Emily's lips were warm and sweet, and pressed hard against hers in a way that sent heat straight down to her core. She brought the hand that wasn't keeping her steady up and rooted it in Emily's hair in an attempt to pull her closer. Suddenly it didn't matter that they were in the middle of a game with their friends, as long as Emily's lips stayed on hers and continued to wreak havoc on her senses. Naomi swiped her tongue along Emily's bottom lip and the redhead opened up immediately, shoving her tongue into Naomi's mouth. The minute their tongues touched Naomi pulled away with a gasp, because if she kept kissing Emily she was going to shove her onto the floor and have her way with her right then and there.

She kept her eyes closed for just a second, breathing heavily, as everyone cheered around them. They acted like it was just another kiss in the game, and not the single-most passionate kiss Naomi had ever experienced in her seventeen years of life. When she finally opened her eyes she met dark brown ones nearly black with so much want it made her feel weak and shaky. The fire in those eyes burned her insides. She had to back away and sit on the other side of the circle again as JJ spun his round.

Naomi kissed Cook and Emily kissed JJ again before everyone started to get bored. Cook broke out a tin of spliff and passed it around to everyone, but Naomi handed hers to Effy without taking a hit. She didn't need her head to be more clouded than it already was. After a bit everyone was well and truly stoned, and Cook had turned on a kid's cartoon on the telly that absolutely fascinated them all.

Not Naomi though. Because Emily was watching her, and she couldn't concentrate on anything when Emily was looking at her like _that_.

"Naomi," the redhead said almost nonchalantly, and Naomi about passed out. She hadn't really heard Emily speak before, but _oh God _if her voice wasn't sex personified. "Mind helping me grab some stuff from the kitchen?"

The request was innocent enough. She shrugged and followed Emily into the other room, but as soon as they'd turned the corner Emily turned around and grabbed the front of her sweatshirt, pulling her into another kiss that seared her from her head to her toes.

Naomi wasn't complaining at all. She wrapped her arms around Emily's waist and pulled her closer until their hips bumped together. Emily only broke away long enough to meet her eyes and gasp, "Cook's got a guest room upstairs."

There were probably more perfect sentences that existed in the universe, but for the life of her Naomi couldn't think of even one. She knew exactly what she wanted and it was Emily, underneath her, as soon as possible. So she just responded with a simple, "Where?"

Emily grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall and up the flight of stairs there, and it was sort of funny that Naomi stared at their hands in happy wonder. She'd just had her tongue down this girl's throat, it seemed a little weird that now it set off warm flutters in her stomach to just be doing something as simple as holding her hand.

All innocent thoughts flew out the window when Emily pulled her into the first room at the top of the stairs, spun her around, and shoved her against the door hard enough to close it with the force of their bodies. Her back had barely hit the wood before Emily's lips were on hers again, which was exactly how she wanted it to be. Emily's lips on hers, Emily's tongue in her mouth, Emily's hands bunching up her shirt and running across the smooth skin of her back.

She moaned and threw her head back to give her access to more skin when Emily pulled away and started placing hot, open-mouthed kisses against her neck. The sound only seemed to spur Emily on as she nipped and then sucked on Naomi's pulse point.

The sensations were getting to be too much. She put her hands on Emily's shoulders and pushed her away, and Emily only frowned for a second before Naomi grabbed her and physically tossed her onto the guest bed. Emily laughed as she bounced a bit on the mattress, those brown eyes shining up at Naomi, and the blonde grinned back as she peeled her hoodie and her t-shirt off and tossed them both into a corner somewhere.

Emily's eyes got impossibly darker at the sight of Naomi's half-naked torso and the laughter turned into a moan when Naomi lowered herself onto the bed and slid one leg between Emily's. Naomi swallowed the sound with a kiss and nearly moaned herself when Emily rocked against her thigh. But then Emily hooked her leg around Naomi's hip and before she could blink she was on her back with Emily straddling her.

She was panting as she stared down at Naomi, her hair falling in her face a little from all the mussing up that had happened to it. She climbed off Naomi and before the blonde had time to be surprised or disappointed she had unzipped and shimmied out of her shorts (wiggling her bum quite cutely as she did so) and was straddling her again in no time.

"I've wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you staring at me in the kitchen," Emily flat-out growled when she spoke, pushing Naomi's shoulders very firmly into the bed. "So I get to have fun first."

Naomi wasn't sure if it was the words or the tone they were said in, but she went from being merely wet to having an ocean between her thighs in two seconds flat. "If you insist," she managed to gasp out.

Emily's grin was wicked and sexy as she peeled off her tank top and tossed it aside (Naomi had been right about seeing a tattoo: it was there on her hip, the words 'i must become a lion-hearted girl'). "I do," she said. She unclasped her bra and tossed it to one side as well, and Naomi very abruptly did not give a damn about what Emily had just said. She pushed herself upwards and ran her hands across Emily's stomach. The redhead moved her body against Naomi's almost instinctively, and when she opened her mouth to say something it turned into a loud gasp as Naomi took a nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it. "Or you could do that," she said as she tangled her hands in Naomi's hair.

A string of expletives exploded out of Emily's mouth when Naomi switched to the other breast at the same time as she slipped her hand into Emily's knickers and swiped two fingers through her wet folds. She was completely disregarding what Emily said at this point. She wasn't going to stop until Emily was screaming her name.

The redhead rocked her hips, trying to gain friction besides the light and playful teasing Naomi was enacting on her clit. Naomi hummed at the feeling of Emily pushing against her hand and the redhead shuddered at the spikes of pleasure that shot through her breast. She pulled on Naomi's hair until the blonde moved reluctantly away from her tit and then ducked down to kiss her hungrily. That pretty much broke Naomi's self-control and she thrust into Emily at the same time that their lips touched.

Emily broke away immediately to cry out in pleasure and when she threw her head back Naomi took the opportunity to lean forward and bite gently on her neck. Emily moved her hips down to meet each thrust, obviously trying to get Naomi to go harder and faster, and Naomi complied willingly. She pumped in and out of Emily, her palm hitting her clit with each thrust, until the redhead was making little gasping moans with every movement. The way she kept clenching tighter around Naomi's hand told her Emily was close, and when she curled her fingers on the next thrust Emily clamped down on her fingers as she screamed over into her orgasm. Naomi kept moving slowly, trying to extend Emily's pleasure for as long as humanly possible, until the redhead was breathing hard and spent, leaning her head against Naomi's shoulder. She pulled her fingers out and a delicious shudder ran all the way through Emily's body.

"Jesus fucking Christ," the redhead gasped into Naomi's skin, and Naomi grinned in self-satisfaction. Suddenly Emily was laughing against her, the undulations of her body moving against Naomi's. "You never do anything you're told, do you?" she asked, and if Naomi wasn't mistaken there was a huge amount of affection in her voice.

"Not a chance," Naomi replied a little breathlessly. Breathlessly, because she was still mostly clothed against an almost naked Emily, which was not a skin-to-clothes ratio that she liked at all, and also because she was still the most turned on she'd ever been in her entire life.

Emily seemed to realize this too because she placed a light kiss against Naomi's neck and then pushed herself to her feet. She eyed Naomi up and down with a look that could only be described as ravenous.

"You're wearing too much," she said huskily, and Naomi completely agreed with her. She only had time to kick off her jeans before Emily had wiggled out of the knickers that Naomi hadn't been bothered to remove and was back on top of her again. The sensation of a completely naked Emily against her skin was amazing and Naomi wanted to feel as much of it as possible. She ran her hands up and down Emily's back, cupping her bum quickly as Emily kissed her into a frenzy.

She unclasped Naomi's bra with practiced ease and flung it away, staring down at Naomi's exposed breasts for a second before she grinned wickedly at her and lowered her head, circling a nipple with her tongue. Naomi hissed and arched her back, pushing her tits up towards Emily's waiting hands. Emily grinned as she continued to lavish attention on Naomi's breasts, massaging them with her hands and teasing nipples with her tongue until Naomi was quaking with want.

Then abruptly she had abandoned them and was kissing a trail down Naomi's stomach. Naomi's legs spread automatically as Emily hooked her fingers into the top of Naomi's knickers and tugged them down and off her legs. She placed soft kisses along Naomi's thighs and just before she reached where Naomi absolutely had to have her or she'd die, she looked up at Naomi with eyes filled with such a wonderful mix of lust and affection that she was pretty sure this was some version of heaven.

Her body exploded the moment she felt Emily's tongue against her clit and she couldn't keep her hips from bucking up. Emily groaned as she tasted her, teasing and sucking on her clit, bringing her hands up to Naomi's hips so she could pull her impossibly closer. Naomi's hands flew down and rooted in Emily's hair as she caused a sensation of pleasure so intense between her legs that Naomi almost forgot her own name.

It didn't take very long. She'd been so worked up just from fucking Emily that it was ridiculously soon that she was working her hips up harder and letting go of Emily's hair to clutch uselessly at the mattress beneath her instead. She bit down on her lip to stop her scream when Emily let go of her hips with one hand to thrust two fingers inside her instead, and a few thrusts was all it took before Naomi's world whited out with the orgasm that took her as she moaned Emily's name. Emily rode it with her; keeping up the long strokes of her tongue until Naomi was a melted pile of nerve endings underneath her.

Naomi threw her arm over her eyes, completely spent, her chest heaving with the effort to catch her breath back. Emily slid back up her body, pushed her arm aside, and kissed her. Naomi hummed happily as she kissed back softly, flicking her tongue out to enjoy the taste of herself on Emily's lips. She opened her eyes to see Emily looking at her with a pleased little smile.

"Hi," she said.

Emily's grin widened. "Hi," she said back in that wonderful husky voice that just made her want to ravish her all over again, if she wasn't so tired.

She held her arm out instead and Emily cuddled into her side, resting her head against Naomi's chest and listening to her heart try and regulate itself again. Naomi reached down and tugged the duvet they'd kicked aside out from underneath their legs and covered them with it.

Normally she wasn't very much of a cuddling sort of person, but she had also never met Emily before, and apparently this gorgeous girl with bright red hair took her regular way of functioning and threw it out the window. Because honestly, Emily was a soft warmth in her arms and she liked the way it felt. Emily must have too, because she burrowed herself further into Naomi's side and wrapped an arm around her stomach.

"Hey Emily," Naomi said quietly after a while of enjoying the warm happy feelings floating around in her brain.

"Hmm?" Emily answered sleepily.

"Are you doing anything for dinner tomorrow night?"

Emily lifted her head and looked at Naomi for a long moment. "I don't think so," she said with the cutest little frown. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me?"

The smile that spread slowly across Emily's face was enough to bring the butterflies from earlier back full force. Emily leaned up and kissed the corner of Naomi's mouth before she settled back down into her previous position against Naomi's chest.

"It's a date," she said.

And Naomi smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Is it just me or is my smut-writing improving? I feel like my smut-writing is improving.**

**Until next time, cheers! ~FS**


End file.
